1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to policy and charging control (PCC) and/or quality of service (QoS) rule modification.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
In addition, devices in a wireless network can communicate with one or more core network components for authentication and/or authorization to access the wireless network. For example, a policy charging and rules function (PCRF) can be implemented within one or more of the core network components (e.g., an internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS), etc.) for providing policy control and charging (PCC) rules, quality of service (QoS) rules, and/or the like, for one or more devices. In an example, a device can establish a bearer in the wireless network for communicating therewith, and the PCRF can assign policy rules (e.g., PCC rules, QoS rules, etc.) to the bearer depending on a type data to be communicated over the bearer, subscriber information related to the device, and/or the like
The policy rules can be enforced over the bearer by one or more disparate components, such as a policy charging and enforcement function (PCEF), which can be implemented by one or more gateways. In addition, the one or more gateways can implement other components to manage the bearer and/or correlate the bearer with the policy rules, such as a bearer binding and event reporting function (BBERF), and/or the like. Upon bearer modification, the PCRF can generate or otherwise receive modified policy rules and can provide the new policy rules to the one or more disparate components for enforcing on the bearer. In some cases, however, the one or more disparate components may not be able to install the modified policy rules or complete modification of the bearer according to the modified policy rules.